<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural Convention by Jayne1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826015">Supernatural Convention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne1992/pseuds/Jayne1992'>Jayne1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne1992/pseuds/Jayne1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Padalecki/amelia, Jensen ackles/Sarah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ONE </p><p>It was the officially day that sarah was so excited about since her parents brought her the tickets some months ago she and her bestie amelia thankfully they shared an apartment together sarah had her shower already and got dressed she wore her high waisted shorts, her trainers, her black crop top and she curled her hair and sprayed herself with perfume, grabbing her flannel shirt wrapping it around her waist and grabbed her bag and phone making sure she didn't forget anything once she tripled checked and left the room closing her bedroom behind her and went downstairs and saw that amelia had made pancakes for the both of them, Amelia made the best pancakes in the world well beside her mum of course amelia said "Good Morning sunshine excited about today?" Sarah sat down and put some nutella and strawberries on her pancakes and said "Yeah actually i am super excited what about you how you feeling today?" </p><p>Amelia joined sarah and did the same with the nutella instead of strawberries she had blueberries which was her favourite and said "Heck yeah i am excited i get to meet Jared freaking padalecki who is like my biggest crush every and you must be excited cause you get to meet your biggest crush Jensen freaking ackles." This made Sarah blush of course amelia noticed and laughed a little,they just sat there talking about what they would be doing for the day seeing as the convention wasn't until 2pm and it was only 9am so it gave them plenty of ideas but they decided on going to starbucks and maybe do some shopping. </p><p><br/>So after they finished breakfast and washed the dishes and cutlery and made sure the kitchen area was clean they grabbed their bags and got into the car and of course amelia was the driver so she picked the music and sarah wasn't allowed to bitch or moan about it so she kept her mouth shut but luckily they had quite a lot of things in common which included music she put on Bon Jovi and they both started singing well miming along.</p><p><br/>Once inside starbucks sarah and amelia had joined the queue which wasn't really long there was like three people in front of them which was actually surprising because it was normally alot busier than this but they actually didn't mind because it would mean that they wouldn't have to queue for long and that they would get their orders sooner and get some shopping done before the convention the time was 11am so they had plenty of time to shop.</p><p>Once the girls had their orders they headed for the door as they got to the door it opened and there was Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki which stopped Amelia dead in her tracks sarah looked at her so confused and then noticed who she was looking at and stopped in her tracks as well but then quickly shock their heads and started walking of course Jensen saw the girls and before walking in moved out of their way to let them out first of course so did Jared and the girls thanked them and then started walking down the street once they was sure they couldn't see them they jumped up and down with excitement at just meeting their crushes for the first time in person after a few minutes they composed themselves and started walking down the street to start their shopping trip.</p><p><br/>Jensen and Jared had arrived at starbucks to get their morning coffees before the convention that they was doing with Misha or was back at the hotel cliff waited in the car for them as there was no one around and the guys felt comfortable just being on their own, they had no issues with fans so it was cool. When they reached the door they noticed that two girls was walking towards the exit so Jensen said "Hey let these girls out first." So Jared opened the door and the girls smiled and said "Thank you." The guys smiled and said "No problem." Jensen couldn't stop staring at the girl with her red curled hair and he smiled at her and she smiled back and when she was gone with her friend Jared was looking at Jensen and said "Hey you alright there daydreamer come on." They walked into starbucks and ordered their drinks whilst waiting they sat down and Jared said "So i saw the way you was checking out the girl a little while ago wondering if she's gonna be at the convention?" Jensen said "Maybe, what about her friend you weren't checking her out was you?" Jared with his shifty eyes said "I have no idea what you are talking about."</p><p><br/>The time was 1pm sarah and amelia was done with shopping and was at home having lunch getting ready for their first supernatural convention sarah had a shower, dried herself off and put on her bra and underwear over the bra she wore her white ruffle off the shoulder top and over her underwear she wore her white skinny jeans and on her feet she wore her flat tie black thigh high boots, put her hair up into a ponytail and sprayed herself with perfume. Amelia had her shower and dried herself off and put on her bra and underwear over the bra she wore her one off the shoulder top that says "LOVE" on it, dark red ripped skinny jeans and her black wedge shoes, she put her hair into a messy bun and sprayed herself with perfume.</p><p><br/>The girls made sure they had everything and left the convention, once they arrived at the building and headed inside it didn't take them long for them to find the convention so they headed inside sarah before hand checked the time they had 15 minutes before it started luckily there was a few sits in the front available so they went to them and sat down waiting for it to start whilst waiting they sat there and started talking to other supernatural fans one girl become good friends with them so sarah offered the girl to sit with them seeing as she was on her own and the girl accepted so they all started talking and sarah said "Yeah, it's our first time here as well to be honest thought we'd be the only ones that puts my mind at ease." Amy said "Yeah i know the feeling i was so nervous when i got here and saw that everyone was here with someone, i was worried that i wouldn't make any friends but i am glad i did."</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes the convention started there was a band already on the stage and the curtain opened and in walked Richard Speight Jr and Robert Benedict and everyone apologised and clapped their hands and then Richard said "Good Afternoon LOS ANGELES oh man it's great to be here tonight so we hope you guys enjoy the show are they any people here and it's there first convention?" Sarah, Amelia and Amy put their hands up and looked around and saw that there was a few people's hands up and then Richard said "Well to everyone that put their hands up we hope you enjoy yourselves and so lets kick things off with our first people to come on stage so everyone give them a round of applause for JARED PADALECKI AND JENSEN ACKLES." Everyone screamed, there was some whistles and of course applauding sarah and amelia looked at each other and smiled and then looked at the stage and out their walked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Convention was almost over, it was the best experience the girls ever expected there was loads of fun and of course fans asking questions the three of them didn't ask anything because they was way too shy so they just sat and listened and laughed and then it came to the end of the convention and music started playing and out came Richard and Robert and richard said "So it's that time again one lucky person from the audience can come onto the stage and get to ask their question as, it's the last question of the day and the guys get to pick the last person." </p><p>It was officially the end of the convention the girls was about to get up when richard walked over to them and said "Hey, i've got a special request for you girls by two certain guys." The three girls got up and followed richard who went backstage and they walked quietly until they reached the greenroom and he opened the door and went inside they followed and sarah closed the door behind them in the room was Jensen, Jared and Misha they was busy talking to each other until richard went over and the guys turned around and saw the girls smiled at them and walked over to them. </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later of course they stayed in contact with Amy and meet up every day, they also stayed in contact with the guys it was like a dream come true, sarah and amelia had auditioned for supernatural and today there was going to be getting calls to see if they had got the parts they auditioned for. Sarah was sitting on her bed she was still in her pjs it was only 10am and amelia was sitting beside her wearing her pjs as well after what seemed like forever but in fact was only 10 minutes sarah's phone went off and it was Jensen and he said "Hey well i've got some news that i wanted to be the one to give you, Jared should be on the phone with amelia with the same news i am about to give you, well after much thoughts and decisions and of course there being other people audition for the same role and well we've decided that we want to offer you the role, if you are still interested?" Sarah remain calm and said "Hey yeah she's talking to him right and wow that's awesome, yeah i'm still interested of course who wouldn't be get working with you guys it's every girls dream and i can't believe i just said that, i must sound like a complete dork."</p><p>Jensen laughed and said "No it's cool, trust me i would've said something so me and the guys are gonna be having a BBQ and seeing as you and maybe Amelia are now apart of the team would you two like to join us unless you've made plans it's today i know short notice at Jared's house around 4pm?" Sarah laughed a little and said "Well thank goodness for that, got a little worried not gonna lie and me and amelia don't really have any plans so yeah we'd love too, oh looks like amelia might've got the role because she's well got off the phone and is now with a massive smile, jumping up and down on my bed with excitement so yeah we'll be there see you guys at 4pm oh wait we don't have his address." Jensen said "Yeah i have a feeling once we've finished our conversation you'll be doing the exact same thing and don't worry about that we'll come and pick you guys up if that's cool with you?" Sarah laughed and said "Yeah you got me there, and yeah that's no problem i'll send you our address."</p><p><br/>
Sarah had her shower and dried herself off and put on her bra and underwear over the top she decided on wearing her white spaghetti dress with a V neck and it's knee length she put on her wedge sandals and her hair was curled and she sprayed herself with perfume and put on her necklace and matching bracelet and once she was done she put on her denim jacket and grabbed her bag and headed downstairs and waited for Amelia to finish getting ready she came downstairs and she was wearing her off the shoulder white crop top and her flowery frill skirt and her converse trainers and her hair up in a plait and sprayed herself with perfume. </p><p><br/>
There was a knock on the front door and they went together to answer it and standing there was Jared and Jensen they both smiled and Jared said "Hey girls you ready to go?" Amelia said "Hey yeah let's go." So the girls headed out of the house sarah closing and locking the door behind her and they all headed to Jensen's car and being gentlemen opened the doors for the girls which of course they thanked them and then the guys got inside and Cliff the driver drove off back to Jared and Jensen's house.</p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived at the house it looked amazing, cliff parked the car and everyone climbed out and headed inside once inside sarah and amelia was amazed by the house it looked gorgeous they followed Jensen and Jared outside to the backgarden and there was alot of people but they looked friendly and everyone was welcoming when the guys introduced the girls. Jared showed Amelia the whole house jensen already did with sarah and they was sitting near the bonfire talking to other cast members and having a good time and then sarah excused herself to get herself another drink Jensen followed her as he needed another refreshment and they started talking and laughing and Jensen said "So does this seem real to you guys or does it still feel like a dream to you?" Sarah said "Well i'm gonna be honest still feels like a dream, a good one way you never wanna wake up." Jensen laughed and said "Yeah i bet it does so i was wondering if you are free this weekend i mean we don't start filming for a few weeks so i was wondering if you wanna go on a date sometime i mean it's cool if you don't." </p><p>Sarah stopped and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and luckily she wasn't and she then said "Yeah i'd love to, i've got nothing until we start filming so any day is good for me." He smiled and said "Well that's awesome i was actually worried you was gonna reject me so how does this Saturday at 6pm here sound?" She replied "Sounds perfect to me plus i kinda prefer staying in than going out that probably, makes me sounds boring but that life isn't for me same with amelia we always have a girls night in with movies, snacks, drinks and sometimes tissues for when we cry."</p><p>After a little while everyone started leaving as it was late Amelia was about to call for a cab when Jensen said "Well if you girls want you can spend the night here it's getting quite late and i have a feeling you two are tired plus we do have 2 guestrooms." They was alright with the idea so the guys show them to the guestrooms and luckily there was t-shirts that was long enough to cover their bodies. The guestroom sarah was staying in happened to be across from Jensen's room and the same with amelia and sam's they said they goodnight and went into their rooms closing the doors behind them, they all got changed and climbed into the beds and as soon as sarah and amelia's heads hit the pillows they was gone the beds was so comfortable and so did Jared and Jensen when their heads hit their pillows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the following morning Amelia was awake and she was sitting in the guestroom that sarah was staying in and said "Hey maybe we should breakfast as a thank you for letting us stay here for the night what do you think?" Sarah said "Yeah that, is actually a really cool idea come on let's go." They both headed downstairs still wearing the shirts which was a very long and they headed into the kitchen, it did take them some time but they eventually found all the food they needed their decided to make pancakes so whilst sarah did the cooking, amelia was setting up the table once that was done she headed back into the kitchen and helped sarah out.</p><p>They noticed that the time was 11am so once they cleaned everything apart from the stuff on the table they headed upstairs and gently knocked on the boys rooms waiting for a few minutes then they knocked again still getting no reply they never realised how heavy sleepers so they went back into the guestrooms and got changed into their clothes from yesterday as they didn't really pack anything because they didn't know and then sarah wrote them a note and once they was done and made the beds, they headed downstairs and sarah placed the note on the table and they left quietly and whilst sarah was writing the note amelia had called for a cab luckily there was that was going to be five minutes.</p><p> <br/>It was midday when the guys eventually got out of bed, they went to check on the girls to see if they was awake but when they didn't answer they opened the doors and saw that the beds was made and the girls wasn't there so they thought that they would be downstairs, so they went downstairs and went into the kitchen and saw that there was breakfast ready for them, they smiled and then Jensen noticed that there was a note on the table so he picked it up and Jared said "Hey, what does it say?" He read the note and he said "Hey we thought, we'd make you breakfast hopefully you like pancakes and we did put fruit in bowls they're in the fridge wrapped up if you guys want to add fruit but anyways it was just a way of saying thank you for having us over it was really sweet of you guys don't worry me and amelia did try waking you up but didn't realise you guys was such heavy sleepers LOL, Amelia rung a cab and then we are heading home thanks again Sarah and Amelia xx." Jared said "Wow that was sweet of them." They sat down and enjoyed the breakfast the girls made and it was delicious and they enjoyed it so much and once they had finished and whilst Jensen was doing the washing up and Jared was doing the drying up Jared said "So i asked Amelia out on a date she said yes btw so looks like i'll be going out tomorrow." Jensen chuckled and said "Wow, that's crazy because i asked Sarah out tomorrow as well and she said yes as well so it's a good thing you've got plans because we planned to stay in and watch movies and just pigout what about you guys?"</p><p>Jared said "Wow finally, i was wondering when you was gonna ask her out even though you've known her for a day she seems like a pretty cool girl but so does amelia it's so weird or is it just me oh we are going to a movie and then dinner?" Jensen said "Yeah that's true and same to you with amelia and dude trust me it's not weird it's normal, hey maybe we should send them some flowers i'm sure they'd love that, might be a good surprise?" Jared said "Yeah, lets send them some flowers."</p><p>Sarah and Amelia had changed out of their clothes into fresh clothes sarah wore her black with white flowers playsuit and nothing on her feet and amelia wore her white lace jumpsuit and also nothing on her feet and sarah went into the kitchen to make herself and amelia a drink whilst amelia just chilled out on the couch flicking through shows to watch they was pretty much caught up on Supernatural so they needed to find something else to watch so they started watching 13 reasons why and they was already on season 1 episode 4 they really enjoyed the episode. </p><p>20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door so sarah went to answer and standing there was delivery guy and he said "Hello, i have a deliver for Sarah and Amelia could you please sign here." Sarah signed her name and the guy handed her two boxes and then she thanked him and closed the door behind her and went into the living room and said "Amelia we got a deliver for both of us." Amelia paused the episode that they was watching and followed sarah into the kitchen she put the vases with flowers on the table and then said "Here these are for you and these are for me." Amelia looked at her flowers and said "Wow they are beautiful, think i know who sent them." There was a note to both of them so sarah sat down at the table and read her note it said "Hey just thought i'd get your flowers as a thank you for breakfast can't wait for our date night tomorrow love from Jensen." Amelia said "Aww that's sweet of him to do that." Then she read out what Jared put on his note "These flowers are for you, wasn't sure the kind of flowers you like so i choose roses hope that's alright can't wait till tomorrow love from Jared." Sarah said "Well he knows you well because these are your favourite flowers, that was sweet of them to do that i'm gonna text Jensen and thank him for the flowers." Amelia replied "Yeah that's true and your flowers are gorgeous it's like he knows you and yeah same here." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night of the girls date which was exciting sarah was busy texting Jensen and he said "Hey, don't forget to bring a bag with some clothes as you'll probably staying over tonight if you want too." Sarah smiled and said "Yeah of course i would love too but what about Jared and Amelia i know they're going out tonight?" Jensen texted back "Maybe they could join us if they wanted too, and if we let them join us." Sarah and texted back "Yeah that's true." </p><p>Amelia had her shower dried herself off, put on her strapless bra and underwear over the bra she wore her long spaghetti strap top and over her underwear she wore her skinny jeans on her feet she put on her flip flops, curled her hair and sprayed herself with perfume she noticed that the time was 3pm and her and jared movie was at 5pm so Jared was on his way to pick up amelia. Sarah was done having her shower she dried herself off and put on her bra and underwear over her bra she wore her off the shoulder grey top over her underwear she wore her black leggings and grey high boots and her hair was down and curly and she sprayed herself with perfume she started packing an overnight bag and made sure her iphone was fully charged and then she went into the bathroom and grabbed her bathroom essentials.</p><p>The time was 6pm sarah was sitting on the couch waiting for Jensen who sent her a text five minutes ago saying that he was on his way and within a few minutes later there was a knock on her front door she went it and of course it was Jensen and said "Hey you ready to go?" Sarah replied "Hey yeah let me just grab my stuff and we can go." They arrived at the house and once inside sarah saw that, Jensen had cooked dinner which was really thoughtfully of him she wasn't expecting this it was a romantic candle lit dinner which took sarah by surprise, she took her coat off and put it on the hook and Said "Wow Jensen this looks amazing you didn't have to these lengths." He pulled her chair out and she sat down and then he pulled the chair in and sat down and once he sat down he said "Well yeah i know i just thought it would be a sweet thing to do."</p><p> </p><p>Once they had finished the food sarah, helped Jensen with the washing up and drying up and of course putting away and once they was done sarah went upstairs and changed into her pjs she put her clothes in her bag and once she was done, she headed back downstairs, Jensen had already changed into his pj bottoms and black top and they both went into the kitchen and sorted out snacks and drinks and took them into the lounge and once everything was sorted he went to turn off the lights and joined sarah who was sitting on the couch underneath the duvet cover and then pressed play on the remote and the movie started they chose IT, neither of them had seen it before so these should be interesting.</p><p>With Amelia and Jared they finished dinner and was on their way back to the house of course amelia texted sarah to let her know just incase they was doing anything naughty. Jared said "So how did you enjoy the movie?" Amelia said "I actually enjoy what about you?" Jared said "Yeah so would you want to do it again sometime?" Amelia smiled and said "Are you asking me out on another Jared because i would love too." They both smiled at each other and then they arrived back at the house and got out after parking the car and headed inside the lights was off and they went quietly into the living room and saw that sarah and jensen was watching a horror movie and of course they was cuddled up still awake and saw that amelia and jared was back and still cuddled up jensen said "Hey guys wanna join us we've got plenty room and snacks unless you're fully from dinner?" Jared looked at amelia and said "What do you think should we join them?" Amelia said "Yeah why not this film looks interesting."</p><p><br/>It was 1am by the time everyone went upstairs jared and amelia ended up cuddling up to each other on the couch after they both got changed and got under the duvet that was available, sarah and amelia decided to share a room and the boys went into their own rooms knowing the girls are probably talking about their dates. Sarah and Amelia climbed into bed and turned to face each other and sarah said "So how was your date with Jared?" Amelia smiled and replied "Well it went that well that he actually asked me out on a second date, it was pretty amazing not gonna lie so what about you and jensen getting cosy on the couch how was your date?" Sarah smiled and replied "Well it was pretty amazing after he picked me up we came straight here, cooked me a romantic meal and then we did snacks and drinks got changed before that and got comfortable on the couch and put the movie on really, i would do that again if i'm being honest."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the finally the day of shooting the new season of Supernatural which the girls was super excited they got plenty of sleep and had already packed their bags and all four of them decided to get a house in Vancouver so they agreed that today whilst heading to Vancouver they would look online for houses the time was 6am, the girls was awake and had their showers and put on their clothes and made sure they didn't forget anything, once they triple checked they set the alarm and headed outside to the guys who was waiting for them with Cliff the driver and once all the suitcases was put into the boot, Cliff got back into the drivers seat and the girls got in the back with the guys and off they went to the airport.</p><p><br/>Once they got onto the airplane and it set off they all sat down and started looking online for a house for them to all share and it didn't take them long to find a house that they all loved it was Jensen that found it and it looked amazing there was 7 bedrooms,6 bathrooms and 2 half bathrooms and a pool with an amazing view and a garden as well it was perfect. So jensen rung up the person and whilst he was doing that amelia and jared had decided to go for a stroll to have a private conversation which was understandable so sarah just went onto her laptop and started looking through old pictures of her, her parents and her older brother Jack and she wiped some tears away it brought back so many memories. Some good and some bad she had a strong bond with her parents and her brother even though they argued but that's what every sibling does he was always, the first one to apologise and sarah would apologise as well and they would do everything together he was the best brother in the whole world someone that she could talk to about anything unless it was girl stuff then it was her mum, unfortunately she wouldn't be having those conversations again sarah was staying at home that night she wasn't feeling that well, so her mum said that she would stay with sarah whilst her dad and brother go and visit her grandmother who was in hospital but sarah, say that she'd be fine probably stay in her bed whilst watching movies and then probably go to sleep.</p><p><br/>Unfortunately they was killed in a car accident, due to a drunk driver who also died which was annoying it would mean no justice for her parents or Jack and the following morning she received a phone call from her Auntie to give her the bad news, so sarah went to live with her auntie for a while which she didn't mind of course it took her some time but she eventually got use to it of course always thinking about her parents and brother. Jensen had come off the phone and sat down beside sarah and saw that she was crying and sat down beside him and said "Hey you alright, something happen?" Sarah said "Um no, just going through old pictures of my parents and brother they erm passed away car accident." Jensen said "Oh i'm sorry, that's them." She nodded her head they sat there for a while hugging and decided to watch a movie to cheer her up.</p><p><br/>Jared said to Amelia "So i was wondering if you want to make it official well that's if you want too, it's cool if you just want to be friends i'll understand." Amelia smiled and said "I would love to make us officially." They both kissed and then held hands and walked back to their sits and saw that Sarah and Jensen had falling asleep, so they quietly sat in their sits and watched a movie.They had arrived at the destination to look at the house in person they wouldn't be able to move in till tomorrow so they booked a hotel room they went inside and it was like it was online, they looked around the house separately and even though they wouldn't be moving in till tomorrow they had chosen their rooms of course seeing as Jared and Amelia had officially become a couple they would share a room and Jensen and Sarah had their rooms next to each other and they have a close friendship something that can never be broken.</p><p><br/>They wouldn't be doing any scenes for the next few days so it gave everyone plenty of time to get furniture for the new house, sarah had her shower and dried herself off and put on her bra and underwear over the top she wore her black crop top and over her underwear she wore her galaxy shorts and a black cardigan with her galaxy shoes and she curled her hair and sprayed herself with perfume once she was ready she headed downstairs, waiting for amelia the guys was already dressed waiting downstairs Jensen was wearing his short sleeve t-shirt, jeans,belt and his brown shoes, his hair of course gelled and he wore his sunglasses and Jared was wearing his grey long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, belt and grey trainers and he wore a beanie and they was both wearing cologne of course and amelia was still upstairs getting dressed so sarah went back upstairs after waiting 5 minutes and knocked on the door thankfully amelia was fully dressed in her pjs and sarah walked in and closed the door behind her.</p><p><br/>Sarah sighed and said "Hey, you know me and the guys are waiting for you downstairs and you aren't even dressed." Amelia sighed as well and said "Sorry, i just can't decided on what to wear this is so frustrating can you help?" Sarah said "Yeah come on let's see what you brought with you." So they flicked through the clothes and finally choose an outfit sarah chose for amelia her strapless pink top and shorts and her flip flops. She left amelia so she could get changed and headed downstairs and said "She'll be down soon, she couldn't decided on what to wear so she asked if i could help her so thankfully she likes the outfit i chose."</p><p><br/>They all eventually left the house and started going furniture shopping, it took them a few hours but they finally got everything that they wanted and needed and then they treated themselves to a starbucks sarah and amelia ordered the same as each other which was caramel frappe and the guys ordered coffees and then they decided to walk around for a little while and then Sarah said "Hey, why don't we all go out for our first night here well for me and amelia and you guys could show us how great the food here is?" So it was all agreed they all went shopping, because the girls needed more clothes and the guys just wanted to shop as well and the girls decided on getting new outfits for tonight.</p><p>The time was 6pm the guys had made dinner reservations for 8pm at the Italian Kitchen which they guys knew that the girls loved Italian so everyone was getting ready and Jared wore his black suit and white shirt, with a tie and on his feet he wore his black smart shoes and he sprayed himself with aftershave and amelia wore her red strapless knee length dress with glittery high heels and cute necklace and bracelet and sprayed herself with perfume and her hair was up in a neat bun. Sarah wore her black strapped dress knee length and her red pumps and her bracelet and necklace and her hair was curled and down and she sprayed herself with perfume and Jensen wore his blue jacket and light blue shirt and blue trousers and his hair gelled up of course and his black smart shoes.</p><p><br/>Everyone was ready well nearly everyone, Jensen was having issues and he was in the living room and was at the mirror trying to sort out his tie and he couldn't do it properly but he never had issues with his tie before so why now, sarah was with Jared and Amelia they was sitting on the couch talking and making out so sarah decided to get up and give them some space, she went into the living room the second living room and saw that Jensen was having issues with his tie and she said "Hey want some help?" Jensen turned around and was shocked in a good way and said "Erm, wow you look beautiful yeah sure i'm usually good at doing ties don't know what's wrong with me." She took the tie from and put it around his collar she was a few inches away from him and then moved back a bit and tied his tie for him and then for a few seconds they just stood there smiling at each other until Jared and Amelia walked into the living room and Jared said "We should, get going otherwise we'll be late."</p><p><br/>They arrived at the restaurant and the guys let the girls go in first and they followed them inside and once they sat down they ordered their drinks and their food sarah had spaghetti bolognese, Amelia ordered an Italian pizza so she and jared shared the pizza and Jensen had ordered the lasagne and whilst waiting for their order they sat there and started drinking their drinks that they ordered and started talking and laughing about everything. They food had arrived and they was looking forward to it and they started eating, sarah was enjoying her spaghetti and meatballs and said "Hey, these tastes amazing." Jensen wanted to try some so sarah feed him some and he got it on his mouth so the others laughed because he didn't realise and then he looked at them confused and sarah said "Erm jensen you missed your mouth a bit." He touched his mouth and sarah shook her head and then picked up a napkin and wiped his face she knew that there was something there but she wasn't sure they both looked at each other for a few seconds and then went back to eating their meals.</p><p><br/>They was all on the set of supernatural sarah and amelia was getting changed whilst the guys got changed into their clothes, Sarah wore her cross black tank top, her black leather trousers, black jacket and on her feet she wore her ankle high heel boots and once she was fully dressed she headed over to hair and make up and sat down to get her hair done first and they put it in a ponytail and once they was done with the make up and hair she quickly sprayed herself with perfume and then headed to set to wait for the others who was still getting ready and amelia was finally done she wore her black tank top over the top she wore her red plaid shirt and she wore her black leggings and on her feet converse chuck taylor trainers and her hair was curled and down with a grey beanie over her head.</p><p><br/>The time was midnight and it was the final scene of the day and they was halfway in a scene between dean and marie there was going to be a kissing scene between the two of them, first it was gonna be awkward but after a few seconds she was relaxed and then they shared their first kiss it only lasted a few seconds, but to them it felt like a few minutes and once they pulled apart the director shouted cut and wrapped it for the night and the girls went to their trailers and changed out of their outfits into their clothes and amelia said whilst she and sarah walked to the guys who was waiting for them in the car "So how was Jensen's kiss was it good?" Sarah blushed and said "Well, let's just say he's a very good kisser."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah was sitting in her trailer she had finished her scenes for the day and Jensen had sent her a text saying that he wanted to talk to her in private. On set Jensen and Jared was finishing up their scenes amelia didn't have any scenes so she went shopping with a group of people from the set that the girls had befriended and of course amy would visit from now and then. Jared said "So you are finally going to ask sarah out, it's been months dude you two are totally crushing on each other it's so obvious i'm just happy that you're finally going to be happy after all these months." Jensen said "Yeah, i know dude but i wanted to be a hundred percent sure about it and i am and it's really that obvious wow, thanks dude that means alot coming from you."</p><p><br/>Jensen arrived back at sarah's trailer and knocked on the door and she opened the door and he walked inside and closed the door behind him and they sat down on the couch and it was quiet for a few minutes and then Jensen said "So i've been wanting to ask you for sometime but i guess i just want to be 100% sure and i think i've decided i want to ask you something, well here goes i was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend?" Sarah smiled and said "Wonder what took your time, of course i would love to be your girlfriend." </p><p><br/>For the year, everything was going well with amelia and Jared and sarah and Jensen they went on so many double dates and single dates it was like a dream come true for the both of the girls, sarah and Jared was needed on set and so was amelia, amy had stayed behind she had moved in with them as there was plenty of room and Jensen didn't need to be on set for the next 2 days so he chilled out at the house. The time was 10pm sarah, jared and amelia was still on set until early hours in the morning so jensen and amy sat down watching movies and drinking and they ended up getting so drunk that things happened that would destroy sarah so much. </p><p><br/>The three of them arrived home and it was 4am in the morning, they was tired and saw that all the lights was out so they thought that Jensen and amy had gone to their bedrooms so the three of them went upstairs and said their goodnight and jared and amelia headed to their room but once she opened the door she saw Jensen and amy in her bed both cuddled up under the duvet she looked on the floor and clothes was spreaded everywhere she was shocked and horrified and she slapped the door behind her and started running down the corridor not wanting to wake the other two awake she left the house with her purse, keys and iphone and earphones and got into car and drove off still crying her eyes out how could Jensen do this to her, he meant so much to her she thought he was the one.</p><p>The following sarah still hadn't return to the house luckily, her auntie didn't live that far so she stayed with her she hardly got to spend time with her but of course she was still heartbroken and she knew it was a cowardly thing to do but right now she couldn't face Jensen so she sent him a simple text message she put "I saw you and amy in OUR BED last night, you two seem comfortable i cared about you so much and this is how  you repay me, we are so over have a good life. PS don't worry i'll still be in Supernatural but apart from that you'll never see me."</p><p>Back at the house Jared was the only one awake and so he went to see if sarah and jensen was awake and when he opened the door to the room he was in for a shock he saw Jensen but instead of Sarah who he was obviously expecting to see it was Amy. So he slammed the door which woke them up Jensen said "Dude you do have to slam the door so loud i've got a serious hangover right now??" Jared replied "Oh really well that may explain why sarah isn't in your bed but someone else is and it looks like you two are comfortably and that isn't sarah, it's amy wow dude that's low even for you i'm gonna go and look for her maybe she stayed in another room." Once Jared left jensen looked over and sure enough there wasn't sarah but her friend amy and his face went white he knew he had made a huge mistake and amy looked over at him and she had the same expression and they both quickly got dressed and Jensen went looking for sarah but couldn't find her anywhere then he checked his phone incase he received a message from her and he did. </p><p><br/>Back at Sarah's Auntie house she was getting up and getting dressed luckily she had a few days off from shooting on set which was perfect for her she decided she would go shopping with her auntie to keep her mind of Jensen but she had a feeling that it wouldn't help but she tried her best to put on a brave face so she had her shower, dried herself off and put on her bra and underwear over her bra she wore her strapless pink top and denim shorts with a pale pink belt, on her feet she wore her sandals and curled her hair and sprayed herself with perfume once she was done she looked at the necklace and bracelet and decided that she would wear it even though, Jensen got it for her for her 21st birthday.</p><p><br/>Once she was done and had her breakfast they both lefted to go shopping and hopefully she'll be alright, maybe this was a sign that they just wasn't meant to be together. Back at the house Amelia and been told what happened earlier on and she wasn't exactly impressed and got very mad at amy and told her to leave the house and never return again, Amy pleaded saying that it was a huge mistake and that it will never happen again but amelia didn't listen so amy left and that was the last time they would see her again well for a few years.</p><p><br/>Sarah and her auntie may was sitting in starbucks they had ordered two hot chocolates and sarah had ordered a brownie slice and her aunt ordered shortbread cookie and they was sitting there drinking and eating and her aunt said "So you still going to be acting on supernatural won't that be awkward especially with what happened?" Sarah said "Well yeah but, it pays the bills and the fans really like my character so i can't let them down just because of a certain person and i wanna be there for jared and amelia, i am just gonna have to put on a brave face for them, they probably figured out that i am not there surprise amelia hasn't messaged me probably busy, i know she's on set today along with Jared."</p><p>Amelia said to Jared "Hey i'm gonna send a message to sarah see how she is, she's probably wondering why i haven't text her i hope she's alright." Jared replied "Yeah that's a good idea and me too, i just can't believe Jensen would do something like that i know it's not just his fault but maybe  he shouldn't have drunk last night but i don't like that they are both miserable and obviously still have feelings for each other it's difficult."</p><p><br/>It had been 2 years since the whole thing happened sarah was still single and so was Jensen, Sarah just didn't want to be in anymore relationships right now she just wanted to focus on herself and her career which everyone understood, she left supernatural wasn't her choice but she was alright with that she decided to work with her aunt in her cafe as she needed more workers and sarah was happy to help it definitely kept her mind off of Jensen. </p><p><br/>One morning sarah was in the back sorting out the stock and her aunt and uncle was in the front with customers which sarah was alright with she did love talking to the regular customers always got something to tell about their adventures which she was always interested in and hearing the funny stories that they would tell she could listen for hours, the door bell jingled and in walked Jared, Amelia and Jensen of course they was the regulars well amelia was the other two it was their first time at the cafe of course sarah's aunt and uncle knew jensen but for sarah they was civil.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Amelia was ordering the other two had sat down and started talking about what they would be shooting today, Sarah was done with the storage and went back to help out in the front with her aunt and uncle and was she was there she noticed straight away someone that she hadn't seen in person for 2 years after that night she took a few deep breaths and headed to the till and saw amelia who saw sarah and had a massive grin on her face she said "OMG sarah, it's been too long how are you?" The hugged after sarah came around the till to hug amelia and said "Yeah far too long, i'm good being help my aunt and uncle out here in the cafe how about you?" Amelia said "I've been busy, with supernatural and everything."</p><p>Sarah was allowed an early break as it was quiet so she and amelia sat at the counter, she would look over her shoulder to where Jared and Jensen was sitting and for some reason she smiled at the back of Jensen of course Jared noticed but didn't say anything as he thought it wasn't his place to say anything. Amelia said "I didn't even realised that you dyed your hair from Blonde to brown gotta admit it suits you so much." Sarah smiled and said "Well that, took you long enough to realise that i changed my hair colour it was my aunt's idea she suggested i should go brown." </p><p>At the table jensen and jared was talking still and they got their orders and started drinking and eating and once finished jared said "Hey erm you do realise the whole entire time we've been here amelia hasn't sat with us, weird isn't it she's over there talking to another girl huh." Jensen said "Yeah, normally she'd be sitting here with us very close to you might i add." He turned his head around and was about to call Amelia over when he realised who she was talking to, it was someone that he hadn't seen for 2 years, never forget her and always kept the background on his iphone the same he looked back at Jared and said "Erm dude is that who i think it is?" He just shrugged his shoulders and said "I'm not sure maybe you should go and talk to her see if it's who you think it is."</p><p><br/>Amelia looked over at Jared and Jensen and then said "Well you definitely still up for this weekend of shopping and hanging out like old times?" Sarah said "Heck yeah i'm still up for that, just come by here and pick me up and maybe i'll should you my new apartment." They hugged and Amelia went to join the others and Jared said once amelia got to the table "Hey, is that sarah by any chance?" Amelia replied "Yeah she has just got different hair colour thanks to her aunt who's awesome by the way and we have planned a girly day out and she might show me her new apartment that's she got guys she looks really happy but erm i think you should go and talk to Jensen maybe try and patch things up with her i know what happened was a mistake and if you explain that to sarah she might understand."</p><p>Sarah was cleaning up the mess at the table after some customers had left and Jensen took a few deep breaths and walked over to her once she put the plates in the tray she turned around and saw that Jensen was standing there she jumped and the tray went onto the floor luckily only one plate was broken, her aunt came over and handed her a dustpan and brush and she cleaned it up and Jensen helped which she strangely accepted and then they both walked over to the counter and she put the broke plate into the bin and moved the tray out of the way and Jensen said "So erm how you been doing?" Sarah replied "I've been doing good actually erm how about you, hows supernatural coming?" Jensen replied "Really well actually we're wrapping up this season so yeah should be fun, so look when do you finish work i really want to talk if that's alright with you?"</p><p>Sarah was sitting in her trailer she had finished her scenes for the day and Jensen had sent her a text saying that he wanted to talk to her in private. On set Jensen and Jared was finishing up their scenes amelia didn't have any scenes so she went shopping with a group of people from the set that the girls had befriended and of course amy would visit from now and then. Jared said "So you are finally going to ask sarah out, it's been months dude you two are totally crushing on each other it's so obvious i'm just happy that you're finally going to be happy after all these months." Jensen said "Yeah, i know dude but i wanted to be a hundred percent sure about it and i am and it's really that obvious wow, thanks dude that means alot coming from you."</p><p><br/>Jensen arrived back at sarah's trailer and knocked on the door and she opened the door and he walked inside and closed the door behind him and they sat down on the couch and it was quiet for a few minutes and then Jensen said "So i've been wanting to ask you for sometime but i guess i just want to be 100% sure and i think i've decided i want to ask you something, well here goes i was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend?" Sarah smiled and said "Wonder what took your time, of course i would love to be your girlfriend." </p><p><br/>For the year, everything was going well with amelia and Jared and sarah and Jensen they went on so many double dates and single dates it was like a dream come true for the both of the girls, sarah and Jared was needed on set and so was amelia, amy had stayed behind she had moved in with them as there was plenty of room and Jensen didn't need to be on set for the next 2 days so he chilled out at the house. The time was 10pm sarah, jared and amelia was still on set until early hours in the morning so jensen and amy sat down watching movies and drinking and they ended up getting so drunk that things happened that would destroy sarah so much. </p><p><br/>The three of them arrived home and it was 4am in the morning, they was tired and saw that all the lights was out so they thought that Jensen and amy had gone to their bedrooms so the three of them went upstairs and said their goodnight and jared and amelia headed to their room but once she opened the door she saw Jensen and amy in her bed both cuddled up under the duvet she looked on the floor and clothes was spreaded everywhere she was shocked and horrified and she slapped the door behind her and started running down the corridor not wanting to wake the other two awake she left the house with her purse, keys and iphone and earphones and got into car and drove off still crying her eyes out how could Jensen do this to her, he meant so much to her she thought he was the one.</p><p>The following sarah still hadn't return to the house luckily, her auntie didn't live that far so she stayed with her she hardly got to spend time with her but of course she was still heartbroken and she knew it was a cowardly thing to do but right now she couldn't face Jensen so she sent him a simple text message she put "I saw you and amy in OUR BED last night, you two seem comfortable i cared about you so much and this is how  you repay me, we are so over have a good life. PS don't worry i'll still be in Supernatural but apart from that you'll never see me."</p><p>Back at the house Jared was the only one awake and so he went to see if sarah and jensen was awake and when he opened the door to the room he was in for a shock he saw Jensen but instead of Sarah who he was obviously expecting to see it was Amy. So he slammed the door which woke them up Jensen said "Dude you do have to slam the door so loud i've got a serious hangover right now??" Jared replied "Oh really well that may explain why sarah isn't in your bed but someone else is and it looks like you two are comfortably and that isn't sarah, it's amy wow dude that's low even for you i'm gonna go and look for her maybe she stayed in another room." Once Jared left jensen looked over and sure enough there wasn't sarah but her friend amy and his face went white he knew he had made a huge mistake and amy looked over at him and she had the same expression and they both quickly got dressed and Jensen went looking for sarah but couldn't find her anywhere then he checked his phone incase he received a message from her and he did. </p><p><br/>Back at Sarah's Auntie house she was getting up and getting dressed luckily she had a few days off from shooting on set which was perfect for her she decided she would go shopping with her auntie to keep her mind of Jensen but she had a feeling that it wouldn't help but she tried her best to put on a brave face so she had her shower, dried herself off and put on her bra and underwear over her bra she wore her strapless pink top and denim shorts with a pale pink belt, on her feet she wore her sandals and curled her hair and sprayed herself with perfume once she was done she looked at the necklace and bracelet and decided that she would wear it even though, Jensen got it for her for her 21st birthday.</p><p><br/>Once she was done and had her breakfast they both lefted to go shopping and hopefully she'll be alright, maybe this was a sign that they just wasn't meant to be together. Back at the house Amelia and been told what happened earlier on and she wasn't exactly impressed and got very mad at amy and told her to leave the house and never return again, Amy pleaded saying that it was a huge mistake and that it will never happen again but amelia didn't listen so amy left and that was the last time they would see her again well for a few years.</p><p><br/>Sarah and her auntie may was sitting in starbucks they had ordered two hot chocolates and sarah had ordered a brownie slice and her aunt ordered shortbread cookie and they was sitting there drinking and eating and her aunt said "So you still going to be acting on supernatural won't that be awkward especially with what happened?" Sarah said "Well yeah but, it pays the bills and the fans really like my character so i can't let them down just because of a certain person and i wanna be there for jared and amelia, i am just gonna have to put on a brave face for them, they probably figured out that i am not there surprise amelia hasn't messaged me probably busy, i know she's on set today along with Jared."</p><p>Amelia said to Jared "Hey i'm gonna send a message to sarah see how she is, she's probably wondering why i haven't text her i hope she's alright." Jared replied "Yeah that's a good idea and me too, i just can't believe Jensen would do something like that i know it's not just his fault but maybe  he shouldn't have drunk last night but i don't like that they are both miserable and obviously still have feelings for each other it's difficult."</p><p><br/>It had been 2 years since the whole thing happened sarah was still single and so was Jensen, Sarah just didn't want to be in anymore relationships right now she just wanted to focus on herself and her career which everyone understood, she left supernatural wasn't her choice but she was alright with that she decided to work with her aunt in her cafe as she needed more workers and sarah was happy to help it definitely kept her mind off of Jensen. </p><p><br/>One morning sarah was in the back sorting out the stock and her aunt and uncle was in the front with customers which sarah was alright with she did love talking to the regular customers always got something to tell about their adventures which she was always interested in and hearing the funny stories that they would tell she could listen for hours, the door bell jingled and in walked Jared, Amelia and Jensen of course they was the regulars well amelia was the other two it was their first time at the cafe of course sarah's aunt and uncle knew jensen but for sarah they was civil.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Amelia was ordering the other two had sat down and started talking about what they would be shooting today, Sarah was done with the storage and went back to help out in the front with her aunt and uncle and was she was there she noticed straight away someone that she hadn't seen in person for 2 years after that night she took a few deep breaths and headed to the till and saw amelia who saw sarah and had a massive grin on her face she said "OMG sarah, it's been too long how are you?" The hugged after sarah came around the till to hug amelia and said "Yeah far too long, i'm good being help my aunt and uncle out here in the cafe how about you?" Amelia said "I've been busy, with supernatural and everything."</p><p>Sarah was allowed an early break as it was quiet so she and amelia sat at the counter, she would look over her shoulder to where Jared and Jensen was sitting and for some reason she smiled at the back of Jensen of course Jared noticed but didn't say anything as he thought it wasn't his place to say anything. Amelia said "I didn't even realised that you dyed your hair from Blonde to brown gotta admit it suits you so much." Sarah smiled and said "Well that, took you long enough to realise that i changed my hair colour it was my aunt's idea she suggested i should go brown." </p><p>At the table jensen and jared was talking still and they got their orders and started drinking and eating and once finished jared said "Hey erm you do realise the whole entire time we've been here amelia hasn't sat with us, weird isn't it she's over there talking to another girl huh." Jensen said "Yeah, normally she'd be sitting here with us very close to you might i add." He turned his head around and was about to call Amelia over when he realised who she was talking to, it was someone that he hadn't seen for 2 years, never forget her and always kept the background on his iphone the same he looked back at Jared and said "Erm dude is that who i think it is?" He just shrugged his shoulders and said "I'm not sure maybe you should go and talk to her see if it's who you think it is."</p><p><br/>Amelia looked over at Jared and Jensen and then said "Well you definitely still up for this weekend of shopping and hanging out like old times?" Sarah said "Heck yeah i'm still up for that, just come by here and pick me up and maybe i'll should you my new apartment." They hugged and Amelia went to join the others and Jared said once amelia got to the table "Hey, is that sarah by any chance?" Amelia replied "Yeah she has just got different hair colour thanks to her aunt who's awesome by the way and we have planned a girly day out and she might show me her new apartment that's she got guys she looks really happy but erm i think you should go and talk to Jensen maybe try and patch things up with her i know what happened was a mistake and if you explain that to sarah she might understand."</p><p>Sarah was cleaning up the mess at the table after some customers had left and Jensen took a few deep breaths and walked over to her once she put the plates in the tray she turned around and saw that Jensen was standing there she jumped and the tray went onto the floor luckily only one plate was broken, her aunt came over and handed her a dustpan and brush and she cleaned it up and Jensen helped which she strangely accepted and then they both walked over to the counter and she put the broke plate into the bin and moved the tray out of the way and Jensen said "So erm how you been doing?" Sarah replied "I've been doing good actually erm how about you, hows supernatural coming?" Jensen replied "Really well actually we're wrapping up this season so yeah should be fun, so look when do you finish work i really want to talk if that's alright with you?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once sarah's shift was over she sent a text to Jensen and she put "Hey my shift's over if you still wanna talk, i'll be there in 20 minutes." She had changed out of her uniform and showered and changed into her spaghetti strapped top and skinny jeans and on her feet she wore her flip flops and curled her hair and sprayed herself with perfume and put on the necklace, bracelet and ring and grabbed her bag and headed out of the front door after setting her alarm and got into her car and started the engine and drove off to the destination.</p><p><br/>Once at the set of supernatural luckily Jensen had said ahead of time that he was expecting a visitor and Barry the security guard remember sarah and let her in, she parked the car and headed towards Jensen's trailer, she walked passed the set of course people said hey to her and she smiled and replied back and saw memories of being on set with the guys and amelia, who wasn't around she was probably with Jared in his trailer which is fair enough. Once she reached the trailer she knocked on the door and he opened it and she walked inside closing the door behind her it was awkward for a few minutes until Jensen said "Erm so i guess it's been awhile since you've been in here not much has really changed would you like a drink or anything?" Sarah replied "Yeah it's been awhile and i kinda noticed which is a good thing that nothings changed and yeah coke please." So he went to the fridge and grabbed two cans of coke cola and gave one to sarah and they fingers touched and there was some sparks they both obviously felt she moved her hand and thanked him and they both sat down on the couch.</p><p><br/>They talked for hours and then sarah said "So we take things slowly and you know when i saw you and amy together, i shouldn't have run off without hearing you out but it's good that you're cutting down on your drinking i heard amelia kicked amy out as soon as she found out which i gotta admit i gutted that i missed that i have got over that admit it did take me sometime to get over it but you know i can't stay mad at you forever, who could with such a cute face." Jensen said "Yeah i think that's a good idea and yeah probably should've done that ages ago and yeah i kinda missed that too which i was there too and yeah i wished i could've said sorry ages ago but now i'm gonna say it i'm sorry sarah i shouldn't gave done what i did, i regret it each and everyday trust me even till this day i regret it."</p><p>Then it was getting late so Jensen offered for sarah to stay at the house for the night which she accepted and they was both heading back to the house and as Jensen was driving sarah's car she said "So how about we go on a date and see how things go from there?" Jensen whilst looking ahead smiled and said "I mean if you're sure you want to do that, then yeah let's do it how about tomorrow i don't have work now till next season so yeah i'd like that." Sarah smiled and replied "Yeah, tomorrow sounds good to me how about we make it an all day thing from like midday till 11pm do whatever we want." Jensen laughed and said whilst still looking ahead "Yeah that sounds like a plan oh your clothes are still at the house didn't want to chuck them out."</p><p>The following morning sarah had her shower and dried herself off put on her bra and underwear over her bra she wore her white tank top and denim short shorts on her feet she wore her grey boots over her tank top she wore her long length grey cardigan and put her hair into a plait and sprayed herself with perfume and put on the jewellery that Jensen got her which she treasured even after everything that happened she smiled at them remember that day like it was yesterday it was special to her.</p><p>Jensen was waiting for sarah in the living room he was on the iphone flicking through old pictures of the two of them he even had her and him as his background on his phone and then he saw her come down the stairs and turned his head and saw that she looked beautiful and he stood up and he was wearing Jeans and a t-shirt with trainers and gelled up hair of course and sarah stared at him thinking to herself "Wow, he looks handsome." He walked to her and then they headed to the front door and got into Jensen's car and their first destination was starbucks and they got their usually order and once they got their orders headed out and instead of getting into the car they decided to go walking, as they was walking down the street they held hands without realising it and they didn't let go so it was officially they was back together.</p><p>A year later sarah was still living in her apartment with Beau who is a 8 week old husky puppy he was a present off of Jensen which was really sweet of him to do that and Jensen had moved in as well the mansion had been sold as Jared and Amelia had got their own place a few blocks away from Sarah and Jensen which was perfect they would see each other every day of course sarah stayed working with her aunt and uncle at the cafe, but she was taking time off for a while which their understood and was over the moon that Jensen and Sarah had made up it did take some time but they finally got used to the idea and as long as she was happy that's all that mattered. Sarah was on the couch in her pjs with Beau and Jensen was still sound asleep they did go to bed pretty late last night, she and Beau had their breakfast and in a little while she would take him for his walk with Jensen of course, because they loved spending time with each other and Beau loved both of them so much but for a while now he would spend more time with Sarah whilst Jensen was either asleep or out with Jared and their friends which was understandable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>